supermansionfandomcom-20200213-history
Asteros
Asteros is a villain in SuperMansion. History Asteros is an intergalactic villain who is the father of Blazar. He made his first appearance in in "Blazarmageddon", Where he arrived on Earth in search of Blazar, with his immense size Asteros Quickly gained the attention of Sergeant Agony and later the League of Freedom. Since The League had previously used the Evo gun to devolve Blazar into a monkey, Titanium Rex chooses to confront Asteros believing his prior defeat of Blazar makes him the champion of Earth. Unbeknownst to Rex, Black Saturn dresses as Blazar and poses as the villain to convince Asteros to leave Earth, the plan was foiled when the real Blazar arrived and Asteros discovered what the League did to him. Angered, Asteros collects Blazar and begins construction on a doomsday weapon to destroy the Earth, The League of Freedom conducts a space shuttle mission to save the planet. Unfortunately, the teams oxygen supply is cut immensely with Black Saturn stowing away on the ship as well as American Ranger breaking a window after having an existential crisis. The hole is plugged by the body of Robobot, but Rex chooses to sacrifice himself for the survival of the team, Rex then proceeds to arm a nuclear device within Asteros' doomsday weapon to be activated manually. Asteros takes notice of Rex' actions but his attention is drawn away when American Ranger floats towards him searching for answers, Ranger flies into the mouth of Asteros believing he holds the answers to his existential questions. Rex attempts to detonate the bomb but it is pushed into a hole by the arrival of Black Saturn who brought Rex a detonator, Saturn's efforts were in vein though, as he quickly loses the detonator. Once inside Asteros, American Ranger discovers that his outer body is a robotic shell piloted by Asteros, who is an old man wielding the power of a god, who chooses to attack Ranger, but the other League members quickly join the fight. Asteros activates him super weapon, after a bit of taunting The League begin to battle Blazar and Asteros until Cooch uses Asteros' robotic shell's controls to destroy his weapon. Asteros is quickly incapacitated by Black Saturn, Cooch then notices the nuclear bomb floating through space, believing it to be a pill she uses the jaws of Asteros' robot to swallow the bomb, destroying the robot and leaving its head hurdling towards Earth. The return trip to Earth causes Asteros to fall unconscious, his whereabouts are currently unknown, yet it is likely that Asteros fell into League custody. Powers and Abilities Energy Control Asteros can control a bright yellow energy that comes from his hands, He can fire them as as projectiles and control their movements. When American Ranger dodged one of these blasts, Asteros made the blast go sideways to hit him. He can also shape this energy into blades. Trivia * It is revealed in "Blazarmageddon" that Blazar's bike was a birthday gift from Asteros. * Asteros seems to be inspired by Galactus, a being from Marvel Comics who destroys planets for sustenance and sends heralds to foretell his coming. * Asteros is also likely to be inspired by Mata Nui as a gigantic robot from Bionicle: The Legend Reborn as they both share the same voice actor, Michael Dorn. Category:Characters Category:Villains